The hero of albion
by LukeAwesomeEnnis
Summary: what if when the hero of oakvale was a child their was another destined for greatness more powerful than anyone can imagine this is his story


**hello I do not own fable. hope you enjoy the story. might have a reference to Percy Jackson and the Olympians thank you.**

It was a nice sunny day in Albion, birds sang their beautiful songs as the wind was gently blowing the leaves across the dirty ground. further ahead voices could be heard as a small village woke up to a warm, beautiful morning. The small village, Oakvale, was bristling with life as villagers talked, hung out or simply walked around. On a field, just outside oakville, on the left had three young visiters, Three small children stood in the large field. Their voices echoed throughout the huge field. Two of the three children were male however the other was female.

"happy birthday theresa" said the tallest of the boys, he was about 11-12 years old with short spiked black hair and unique swirling black eyes, like a black hole. he had a scar across his right eye going downwards**( like anakin skywalkers)** making him look intimidating, but had a perfectly chiseled face and body. His body packed with muscle but not to much. Every girl swooned over him, Every girl but one, his friend theresa. The boy's name is blade.

"thank you blade"said theresa nicely. Theresa was the same age as blade and was and was incredibly beautiful in the eyes of most boys. she had short dark purple hair that could be mistaken for brown and striking light blue eyes. her voice was soft as was her light tan skin. She wore a child girls villager top and dress which showed her developing body well.

"yeh um happy birthday theresa here i got you a um present"said the youngest of the group. the boy was about 7-8 years old with blond messy hair and dark blue eyes, his small body packed the smallest of muscle, he wore average villager clothing. Also his name was Ryan or chicken chaser to the people of oakvale.

Suddenly a scream was heard followed by a man shouting "Bandits" as he was running down the dirt path leading to a large wooden bridge overhead and the centre of oakvale. An arrow whizzed past and struck the unfortunate villager. Theresa's eyes widened in shock and fear as she remembered a horrid dream she didn't want to see again, the dream was exactly like what was happening.

"oh no it's really happening, you got to hide"Theresa said locking her eyes on the two boys in front of her. Her brother look frightened. Whereas blade simply narrowed his eyes at theresa before grabbing her hand and looking her in the eye"you're hiding with us, theresa, whether you like it or not, i won't let you die." Theresa looked shocked before a small smile formed on her face. So of they went hiding from the bandits. Screams rippled the peaceful morning as bandits slaughtered the people. Oakvale was burning!

**(LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK)**

Soon the screams died down but the fires of oakvale raged on. Out of the bushes came three children, Blade, Theresa, and Ryan, they ran up the hill leading to the entrance of the big wooden bridge and sprinted across it before jogging towards the first house they saw, the house of ryan and theresa. What they saw broke the hearts of Theresa and Ryan while Blade looked down in sadness. There lay Brom, the father of Theresa and Ryan, in a puddle of his own blood. Blade slowly walked towards Brom, in hopes he was just unconscious from blood loss, and got on his knees to press two fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse, he found none. He turned his head back towards the siblings and gently shook his head. The siblings watch Blade walk towards their father with a sense of dread which was confirmed with the shake of his head. The siblings feel to the floor as their legs gave in under the horrible truth, tears streamed down their faces as cries filled the blood soaked night. Suddenly a scream shot through the night, the children's heads shot up, but to their horror they saw a charging bandit, sword drawn, sprinting towards them.


End file.
